kaitou_joker_animefandomcom-20200215-history
Rose
' Rose' is Cyan's (Shadow Joker) twin sister. She's also called "The witch who controls time". Appearance Rose has pink long curled up hair. She (currently) wears a white dress and a red coat around it, closed by a yellow ribbon over her chest. Personality History Before Series Rose and her twin brother, Cyan, used to live in a unnamed village. She was the witch of that village.One day, as her brother and her headed out of the village, they met Jack Jones on the way, nearly hitting him with the carriage as he ran out from the bushes (he fled from Silver Heart back then). Jack jumped up into a tree and picked a fight with Cyan.He then fell from the tree but Rose caught him with her powers, making him fly in mid-air. It made her brother worry that she'll hurt herself if she uses her powers for too long, but she insisted that she's feeling fine.The trio stopped by a lake, talking a little. Jack found out that they're twins after what he promised he'll forget what he saw, meaning Rose's magic, if Rose told him how she did that.They told him about her being a witch and why the village they live in had no name, after what he pretended that he forgot what he saw, making them satisfied. He took a ride with them, talking about his partners in work, and how mean they can be, but he didn't mention his partners' names.Soon his partners (King and Queen) called him, and Queen panicked that Silver Heart found out about Jack being away, and that he's coming.Rose mentioned that Cyan and Jack look more like twins than she and Cyan do as they took a picture with from them, because Jack and Cyan changed identities.As Silver Heart came running to them, he accidentally took Cyan instead of the real Jack. Jack told Rose that Cyan would be okay, and that he would return there in the evening. As Rose and Jack headed to the city, they talked about dreams like becoming phantom thieves and about Cyan wanting to travel around the world tough Rose herself haven't found her dream yet. Jack once again told her that Cyan wasn't going to become a phantom thief. They thought about a phantom name for Jack as Rose picked up a card that belonged to Jack and said he could call himself Joker.They found the village burning in flames, and the elders being caught by mysterious men searching for Rose. Jack and Rose tried to run from the man, but ended up being surrounded.One of the man grabbed Rose and the other gave Jack a scar across his eye, because Jack tried to save Rose. Rose screamed and that moment, Cyan arrived finding Jack on the floor and Rose captured. He tried to save her but failed and got a shot across his body. Rose used up all her power as she saw her brother falling into the lake underneath the bridge, she was angry. Using up all her power, she fell into a deep sleep until awaking again years later, having to serve Professor Clover. Synopsis Season 2 Season 3 She and Cyan became allies of Joker. Both of them moved and lives in a castle by a lake. At one time, she helped Joker and the gang in outwitting the fake Phantom Thieves who imitates Joker, Queen and Spade (who are Devil Fang's allies). With Shadow and Hosshii, she moves the real treasure out of the safe of the museum after Hosshii distinguishes it from the fakes. She was shown to be scary as once she gets mad, there was no holding back, proven when she takes out the fake Joker with her powers after they insult her Trivia Category:Females Category:Characters